


Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home

by wonyoongs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, based off of the hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonyoongs/pseuds/wonyoongs
Summary: it's not that great, but hope you guys enjoyed!





	

It’s been four weeks and two days since Chanyeol and Baekhyun fought. Four weeks since Baekhyun has regretted everything he said to Chanyeol. But at this point, he can’t even remember what their argument was about. It was obviously something petty since Baekhyun was the main culprit, he remembers that much.

 

“So, Sehun is going to be on the right side with us?” Chanyeol asked a few minutes before they went back on stage.

 

The eight of them were currently changing backstage, all a flurry of arms and legs. Sehun smirked from the other side of the room as he pulled his shirt over his head. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the younger before he lost balance trying to put his pants on and stumbled forward into Baekhyun, who was currently shirtless.

 

They both fell with a thud on the floor, Baekhyun’s butt sore and Chanyeol’s face smushed against Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“Aish, you clumsy giant,” Baekhyun muttered as he laughed.

 

It’s been two weeks since Chanyeol actually started speaking with Baekhyun again, holding one-on-one conversations. Polite ones, of course, nothing like how they were before the fight. Everyone else noticed of course. Jongdae asked if there was anything wrong. Baekhyun told him everything was fine. But they all knew how bad of a liar Baekhyun is. He just didn’t want them to get involved.

 

Chanyeol lifted himself off of Baekhyun and looked up at him only to realize they were closer than either of them would have liked. Baekhyun could count all of Chanyeol’s eyelashes. He’s done it a few times before, when Chanyeol fell asleep before him once. He couldn’t help himself.

 

Chanyeol stood up quickly, running a hand through his hair and turning away from Baekhyun. The shorter only stared dejectedly at the taller. Sehun walked over and helped Baekhyun to his feet.

 

“Hyung –”

 

Baekhyun waved him off, moving towards Minseok who sat by the mirror. Sehun watched him walk away before looking over at Chanyeol who was fixing his shirt and hat in another mirror on the other side of the room. Sehun had been watching his hyungs act this way for weeks now and it was throwing everyone off guard. It even annoyed Kyungsoo. The youngest obviously knew what he had to do. Good thing the perfect moment was coming.

 

“You’re on in five!” A man with a headset said, sticking his head into the dressing room. Everyone froze for exactly a second before grabbing last minute things, helping each other with their mics in the process. Sehun was the last to leave, waiting for Chanyeol to finish fixing his hair in the mirror before following him out.

 

“Hyung. Are you sure everything is alright between you and Baekhyun?” Sehun asked Chanyeol, the same question he has been asking for the past few days. The answer was always the same as well.

 

“Everything’s fine.”

 

Sehun sighed, knowing his hyung won’t admit to anything being wrong. He’s sure both Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in a fight of some sort, to what extent, Sehun doesn’t know. But their best friends, and best friends can’t fight for forever.

 

They’ll at least have to fake it for the fans until everything is resolved. Their fans scarily know when even the littlest thing is off. Sehun was sure they already sensed something wrong between Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 

The eight boys could already hear the loud cheers as they walked down the hall to enter backstage. Nobody spoke, all getting prepared for their next song, Peter Pan. They all lined up behind the wall that would move in exactly a minute, revealing hundreds of people of Manila. Chanyeol was handed a large spoon while Baekhyun grabbed the nut one of the people walking by was carrying. He immediately regretted it since it was more than half his height. Before he could protest, he felt Sehun beside him jump a few times, his face in it’s usual passive setting. Behind him was Jongdae who was grinning and fixing his earpiece. The rest of the boys were following suit once the music started and the wall began to move.

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol was the first to peek his head out, viewing the crowd they sung multiple songs to already. Kyungsoo skipped past the opening, Sehun following once, twice, each with no smile but still a glint to his eyes. Baekhyun pushed his way through the wall, hitting it with his butt before Kyungsoo grabbed his shoulders and steering him forward. Baekhyun wobbled slightly, trying to figure out how to carry the giant nut without dropping his mic or tripping himself. Chanyeol watched the two walk by, a tight smile on his face as Sehun approached him.

 

From then, singing and dancing was a blur for all the boys. It always seemed like that, especially when doing something they have all done thousands of times before.

 

A few minutes passed when Baekhyun heard the familiar sound of the snap and everyone, including him, froze where they were. He could hear the resounding fake footsteps as Sehun began moving, towards his side of the stage. Baekhyun knew this was going to happen, obviously. They discussed it before going on stage. Or, well Chanyeol asked in a way that suggested he didn’t want Sehun on the right side of the stage. It made Baekhyun scowl slightly just thinking about it.

 

He looked sideways to see Sehun pinch Chanyeol’s cheek, Chanyeol already smiling his famous grin that Baekhyun always admired him for. Sehun kept moving though, Baekhyun turning his head to get a better look at the maknae’s victim: the oldest, Minseok. Baekhyun let out a mental sigh in relief knowing he wasn’t going to be forced to show his non-existent abs or forced to try to kiss anyone. He smiled when Sehun tried to lift Minseok’s shirt up, the classic action during Sehun time.

 

Until Sehun kept moving, towards Baekhyun. That’s when he flinched away, forcing himself to keep the smile. He wasn’t going to show the worry that flashed through his eyes to anyone. He glimpsed Sehun’s trademark mischievous smirk, the one where everyone can tell he is up to something. Baekhyun felt the worry creep through his limbs, trying to will himself not to move.

 

Sehun had one hand on Baekhyun’s neck and the other holding his bicep. He was propelled forward towards the only other person on the right side of the stage. Fucking Park Chanyeol. This just wasn’t Baekhyun’s day.

 

Baekhyun watched with a forced smile as Chanyeol turned away from the approaching two. Baekhyun would have sighed in relief knowing Chanyeol was going to put up a fight as well, but a larger part of him wanted to hit Chanyeol. He didn’t know why. Chanyeol could refuse whatever was going to happen if he wanted.

 

Baekhyun felt the temperature rise drastically.

 

Chanyeol tried to keep his smile, even as Sehun forced him to face Baekhyun. The taller had both his hands glued to his microphone which he pressed tightly to his lips. When Chanyeol kept refusing to face Baekhyun, Sehun hit him on the head a few times. If they were anywhere besides on stage in front of thousands of people, Chanyeol probably would have kicked Sehun, but now…

 

Baekhyun stood still, knowing it was better to just let whatever was going to happen happen. Chanyeol could sense Baekhyun not moving beside him, knowing the shorter was going along with whatever Sehun had planned for them (which was obviously something big). He let Sehun turn him to face Baekhyun, still not wanting to have to be forced to pretend to kiss Baekhyun (like the usual skit), he rose to his tip toes and raised his head, causing their height different to escalate. Which Sehun let out a groan for, knowing neither was going to go along with this willingly.

 

Chanyeol tried to contain himself from grinning, or crying, at how close he was to Baekhyun. Besides earlier in the dressing room, neither spent that much time together recently, especially before two weeks ago. They were either busy with their own schedules, talking with the other members, or just trying to subtly avoid each other (Chanyeol because of their fight, and Baekhyun because he didn’t know how to confront Chanyeol and try to make everything better).

 

The other five members all seemed to freeze and start moving at the same time. They all watched from their spots on the stage at was was unfolding in front of them: two members of their group, who everyone else could tell were in a situation of some sort whether a fight or something else, being the victims of Sehun time. They all wanted to thank Sehun for what he was trying to do.

 

When both Baekhyun and Chanyeol kept avoiding getting in kissing range both using their heights to their advantage, Sehun decided for the next best thing.

 

Must to Baekhyun’s display (him praying for Sehun time to be over already), he felt Sehun’s hand grab his arms and start to light them up. He kept his head down, trying not to smile when he let his arms start to wrap around Chanyeol’s neck. And much to his surprise and delight, he felt Chanyeol’s arms start to wrap around his back.

 

By then, Baekhyun zoned everything else out and all he could focus on were the largeness of Chanyeol’s hands wrapping around his waist, Chanyeol’s torso pressing against his own, and wisps of his newly dyed blonde hair ticking Baekhyun’s face. By then, Baekhyun had already pressed forward on his tip toes, took off his hat, and let himself give the smallest of smiles with his eyes still closed. It was enough just to feel Chanyeol around him, he didn’t want to spoil anything by opening his eyes. He was afraid if he did, it would all be just a dream.

 

Chanyeol was no better off. He could feel every part of his body heat up, and he hoped Baekhyun hadn’t noticed. If it was anyone else, Chanyeol would have laughed as Sehun tried his best to get two of the members to kiss, in the end hug. But considering it was him, and Baekhyun, he wasn’t going to let his fear and hurt get the best of him. Also remembering in the back of his mind that they were still on stage, still in the middle of a concert, and part of their job was fan service. And he certainly knew a service that would get the fans to go crazy.

 

Reaching forward, Chanyeol was going to embrace Baekhyun but he himself was already moving towards the taller, making Chanyeol smile as the two embraced. Once Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s torso pressing against his own, knowing Baekhyun was on his tip toes, he wanted more than anything for this to be real. For them to be back at their dorms, hugging like this, where Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s forward lean against his shoulders, the smell of strawberries filling his nostrils, the curve of Baekhyun’s waist beneath his fingers, and the nimbleness of Baekhyun’s fingers against his neck. He wanted to feel every part of Baekhyun under his own fingertips…

 

Sehun’s hands pressed against both of their necks, urging them a bit closer until he let go…and the screams of the fans coursed through Chanyeol’s ear is when he snapped out of it and leaned down and tried to bite Baekhyun’s shoulder. He didn’t know why he was doing it. So Baekhyun would let go? To make the mood less awkward for them? By now, he had no idea what was going to happen next.

 

When they separated after the snap resuming the song and breaking everyone free from Sehun time, Baekhyun watched with a genuine smile on his face as Chanyeol rushed away after Sehun. He saw glimpses of his other members on the other side of the stage, each one with their own reaction to the hug still imprinted on their faces. Baekhyun watched amused as Chanyeol ran up to Sehun and tried to kick him, but missed terribly.

 

At that moment, no matter how long it took, Baekhyun swore to himself, and to Chanyeol, that he would fix whatever was going on between them. They would be back to having their regular interactions and being the best of friends. But he couldn’t help feeling the one thing he always felt whenever it came to Chanyeol…

 

Love.

 

No matter how long it took, Baekhyun swore that he would be with Chanyeol one day. When they can just be Chanyeol and Baekhyun, two regular guys who are in love with each other. Every knows it.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t hide his smile now.

 

He saw Chanyeol glimpse over at him, checking to make sure he was alright like he always does. He smiled wider. Chanyeol grinned. They continued singing. They would continue for as long as EXO can stay together, even longer still. Baekhyun knew at that moment it would always be Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Because they both know that was no ordinary hug, and no interaction they have had in the past were just ordinary friend interactions.

 

There will always be more between them. Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

They’d both wait. Yet they knew they wouldn’t have to wait for that long.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not that great, but hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
